True Darkness is Only a Nightmare
by troopet
Summary: Link has to save Hyrule again except first some important people need saving. Just read it please! I dont own Link or any of the other Zelda characters. warning there is yaoi!
1. Proposition

True Darkness is Only a Nightmare

Light's P.O.V. Chapter 1 Proposition

Light age 8

Dark Link age 10

Ichiro age 7

Dark age 6

Darkness that's all that mattered, that's what I saw. I was created by pure evil, except I don't feel evil. Ganon created me so I could stop some kid. But I failed…

" Light!" Ganon roared. I grovel at his feet. Hoping he would pity my weakness in health.

" Stand up!" Ganon snarled. I stand, slowly becoming afraid. Ganon looks at me.

' Is that regret? No no no! Maybe its pity!' I tilt my head thinking. Ganon's expression darkens.

" I have a proposition for you…" Ganon spoke. I was shocked. He was putting his trust in me again.

" And what is it?" My voice sounded weak. I am weak my health is declining. Ganon looked worried.

" I need you to 'get' me something's…" Ganon grinned. I snort at what he said. I knew what he meant when he said 'get'.

" So you want me to steal?" My voice deepened. Ganon smirked. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't mess up, or else he'll kill me. I walk through Hyrule Field, looking at my surroundings. I knew I should've stayed a bit longer. My health was becoming worse. I collapse near a huge lake.

" This'll do…" I sighed. I splash water on my face. I then see my reflection in the water. My skin was pure white, besides the dirt and hair was the color of gray ash, how sad. And my eyes, they were a sick color of red.

" Aughh!" I yelled. I hit the water out of disgust. I felt different no I was different.

" WHY DO I HAVE TO BE DIFFERENT?" I screamed into the sky. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. I stand up, and dive into the lake. It was clear and pure. I see a fish type person swimming towards me.

' SHIT!' I thought knowing I was in trouble. But I had no choice they have something Ganon needs. And whatever he wants he gets.

I let him take me to his home. I learned that he was a Zora, and his name is Azul.

" My name is Light…" I try and be polite. He just ignores me. I pout not liking the lack of attention. Azul throws me onto the cave floor.

" Stay!" His voice echoed. My body shivers from the lack of heat. I was going to die here, alone.

" Why are you here?" Azul spat dryly. I raise my eyebrows. I then grin like a child.

" I believe you have something I need…So give it to me right now... " My voice sounded deadly. Azul was shocked at what I said. I was becoming irritated. I weakly stood up.

" Give it to me… Or else…" My voice echoed off the walls of the cave. Making me seem more menicing. He just looks at me. I snarl, now I was pissed. I storm out of the cave.

" What the…" I was confused. There were Zora's everywhere. I then notice what I had come for.

" Perfect…" I stalk my target. I towered over the precious rock type gem. It was beautiful. And now it was mine, sort of. I stuff it into my pocket and escape from Zora's Domain. My feet stomped the grass beneath it. I was running for my life. I soon notice that I was in a village.

" Good they're gone…" I sighed out of relief. I walk towards Death Mountain, to collect my next item. Once I finally make it to the top, a beautiful full moon towered above my head. I then enter the cavern unafraid.

" …" I was aw struck. Paintings everywhere. I then see a talking rock. I also see my treasure. I stood before a type rope.

" Yup… I'm going to die…" I frowned. I slowly step onto it, my body trembling in fear. My eyes closed, so I wouldn't look down. I couldn't breathe, I was too afraid. And then I made it. I sighed and stuff the treasure in my pocket. I quickly escape Goron City. I look up into the night sky.

" Isn't it beautiful?" A voice asked. My body jumps. I turn around to see a kid with golden yellow hair, and blue eyes.

" My names Link." Link smiled. I look at his clothes. He wore a green tunic, brown boots, and some funky hat thing.

" Light…" I half smiled.

I was now back in Hyrule Field. After my encounter with Link I knew I was screwed. I soon come to a clearing with a forest. A weird melody was echoing in the background.

" Great… More kids…" I huffed. I quickly make my ways toward the Deku Tree. Ignoring the brats as I went.

" HEY! DEKU TREE!" I yelled. The tree looks at me. I was officially creeped out.

" WHERES YOUR STONE OF THE FOREST!" I asked. The Deku Tree looks at me. What was it planning?

" Why do thou need thy stone of thy forest?" He spoke calmly. I was now pissed. I wanted to kill the tree, or myself.

" Thou must have a good reason! Or thy will never get thou stone!" His voice echoed. I sighed. I always have to do things the hard way.

" I NEED THE STONE TO SET ME FREE!" I yelled.

I was lying. I watch as the stone flutters from his branches far above my head into my hands. I look at the green stone, my reflection shining brightly.

' No wonder Ganon wants these stones… They're absolutely beautiful and elegant.

" Thou hast a hero inside… Thou must set thy free… Or else… Ye will never have another chance to prove thy self can be elegant and graceful as thy bravest heroes…" The Deku Tree spoke.

His words didn't mean anything to me. I don't have a hero inside. I'm a demon, no I'm a monster created by a demon. And I'm only used for dirty work, like stealing and killing. But I had no choice; Ganon is like a father to me… Since he is my creator. I guess I'll be his slave forever.


	2. Not alone

Chapter 2 Not Alone Light's P.O.V

I collapse at Ganon's feet. I knew my body wasn't healthy.

" Good job…" Ganon smirked. I watch as he uses the stones with his dark magic. He spoke in an ancient tongue of Hylian. My eyes widen. The spiritual stones fall to the ground lifeless and colorless.

" Light…" Ganon spoke. My mind was yelling at my body to move, to do anything instead of lying there as if I was too weak. My body had just lain there limply, like it was lifeless.

" Meet your siblings… Ichiro… Dark Link… And Dark…" Ganon grinned. My mind is a haze, making me feel as if I were in complete darkness. Ganon kneels down to look me in the eyes. I then feel a warm but strong hand be pressed against my forehead.

" You moron! You've been sick this whole time!" Ganon snarled. He scoops me off of the stone hard floor. He felt so warm… And comforting. And then my mind shut down.

/A few hours later/ I stirred in my somewhat dreamless sleep, my body being strangled by my sheets. My eyes shot open. I quickly sat up breathing heavily. My eyes darted around the room, my body covered in a cold sweat.

" You're awake…" Dark Link groaned. I look around to see Ichiro and Dark fast asleep. Dark Link sat in a chair right next to my bed. He sat there glaring at me the whole time, making me feel unwanted.

Ichiro's P.O.V.

I was running through a vast forest. I was terrified. No I was horrified. I look back to see Ganon on his black stallion galloping towards me. But then everything disappeared.

" NOOOO!" I cried out. My eyes dart around the room. I glance up to stare into Dark Links ruby red eyes. He kneels down so we could be face to face.

" Its just a nightmare… He's not going to hurt you…" He smiled kindly. I was surprised that he knew what I was thinking. I notice Dark asleep right next to me. Her black hair clung to her face by sweat, and her skin a feverish color. I place the palm of my hand to her forehead.

" Dark Link!" I cried, my voice cracking. He ran to go find Ganon. Soon after he came back. My body trembled at the sight of Ganon.

" Where's Light!" Ganon asked. I look to see that his bed was completely empty. I got up my legs shaking violently.

" I-I'll look for him sir…" My voice was barely above a whisper. Ganon looks down at my sweetly. I quickly leave the room.

' Where are you Light?' I whimpered. I ran through the castle in search of my brother.

I skid against the floor. Accidentally running into a wall. My blood paints the wall in splatter print. I wailed out in pain. I hear footsteps coming towards me. I was in trouble now.

" What happened?" Ganon snarled. My eyes widen with tears. I began to cry even harder then before.

" I-Ichiro what's wrong?" Ganon sounded flustered. My tears mixed with my blood. Ganon knelt down, placing a comforting hand to my back.

" Sshh… There there… Everything is going to be all right…" Ganon hushed my crying.

He ripped up some cloth and placed it to my nose. I felt pressure be applied. He looked at me lovingly. I calmed as he rubbed a soothing pattern on my back.

" Have you've found Light yet?" Dark Link's voice echoed off the walls. We both jumped looking, trying to find him. I then see Dark Link appear from the shadows.

' Shadow…' I pondered.

" No… You continue looking, while 'I' take care of Ichiro…" Ganon spoke calmly. I felt my body be lifted by his strong masculine arms. I snuggle up to his chest.

" Alright… But what about Dark?" Dark Link asked looking puzzled. Ganon just continued walking, ignoring his presence.

I heard Dark Link yell " Mother fucking lazy ass!"

Light's P.O.V.

I slowly crept through the castle hallways.

" There you are!" Dark Link boomed. I dart out of that very hallway. But I couldn't get away, cause he was right on my tale. My breathing was labored, and my sight was becoming blurry.

" DAMNIT LIGHT! JUST STOP!" Dark Link snarled. I collapsed smacking the wall with my body. He runs over to my tired battered body.

" You fucking moron… You need to rest… Not run away…" He hoisted me up onto his back.

I snuggled my face into his hair without thought. His hair smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

" S-stop that…" his voice cracked in embarrassment. I giggle like a fool. I was to out of it to give a shit. We finally made it back to my room. I notice Dark in my bed.

" What… Happened?" My voice trembled. Dark Link places me in my bed. He then puts a damp cloth to my forehead.

" Get some rest…" He whispered.

I smiled. ' Dark Link's pretty nice…' I thought. I watch as he changes Dark's cloth.

" Oh so you found him!" Ganon spoke excitedly. I notice Ichiro fats asleep in his arms. I grinned.

" Don't even think about it…" Dark Link mumbled under his breath. I groaned. He always ruins the fun. But I didn't mind. I mean we are brothers after all, well sort of.


	3. New plan

Chapter 3 New Plan

Dark's P.O.V.

I could hear screaming, and a faint melody. I was alone, walking in an endless abyss.

" Hello!" I called out. My voice echoed, making my body shutter. The screaming grew louder and louder. All the voices of the ones I love screaming, crying out for help. I cried out, but I knew no one would answer my pleas.

" Stop it… JUST STOP!" My world shattered to pieces, as if crumbling in my own hands.

My body fell through the never-ending abyss. No one could save me, and none could love me. But then he appeared. A boy clad in green clothes, and a fairy by his side. I felt this weird fluttery feeling deep within me.

" Take my hand…" He reached out to me. I try and grab it, but then he was gone. All my hope… Gone just like that.

" COME BACK! Please… Come back…" I collapsed.

I felt lost, like I had gone down the wrong path. I was then brought back into reality. I stare into Dark Link's cold red eyes. But for some reason his eyes made me feel loved, and that I was important. He smiled and hugged me.

As time passed by we soon learned the capabilities we had in are element of powers. For instance Light has incredible powers, so does Ichiro. But Dark Link's were just like mine… only darker and powerful.

" Dark…" Dark Link asked. He always stayed hidden within the shadows. He stood before me, his stare burning a hole into my soul.

" That dream you had… Who was he?" He was irritable. I stood there trying to make a choice. Either lie or tell the truth, and I chose the truth.

" I don't know…" I sighed. He looked disappointed. He went back into the shadows, his gaze pointed at the ground. I slowly trudge back to our rooms, I collapse on my bed.

" Who are you? Why me?" I spoke to myself. I burry my face into my pillow, I was so confused. A boy I had never met just decided to appear in my dreams and turn my world upside down.

" Augh!" I groan in anger. It wasn't worth it, either way… I'm unhappy. But then I got an idea.

" Maybe I'll have another dream of him." I spoke happily. I was proud of myself.

Dark Link's P.O.V.

I paced back and forth. I needed to know who was haunting Dark.

" SON OF A BITCH!" I roared. I punched the wall in defeat. I escaped into the shadows. I stalked whomever I pleased, and I happen to have chosen Ichiro. I follow him as he escapes from the castle. He ran, where, I wasn't sure. But I would soon find out. Then I saw it, his choice of a place to escape to.

" You can come out now…" His voice had a dreadful feeling to it. I leave my form of my disguise from the shadows.

" How did you?" He cut me off. I stare into his eyes. My whole body trembled in fear. His eyes meant death it self.

" Isn't it exquisite?" He looked into the horizon. He had run off to a beach. I look down at him confused. He just laughs.

" One mans garbage is another mans treasure…" He smiled. I scratch my head he was so confusing. He looked at me.

" We should head back… Before Ganon finds out that I was gone…" He had a natural feeling in his voice. I like it; it made me feel like I wasn't such a monster after all.

Ichiro's P.O.V.

Dark Link takes me into the shadows, taking us back to the castle.

" Thanks…" I smile nervously. He just pats my back and then leaves into the shadows.

" Shadow… I like it…" I spoke to myself. I stuff my hands into my pockets and walked down the dark illuminated hallway. Ganon didn't need me since he wasn't here. / Midnight/

" Mercy!" I screeched. Both Dark Link and I were wrestling. I then heard a door slam. I scramble to my feet, but instead ram my face into a dresser. My blood stained my teeth.

" You okay!" Dark Link spoke worriedly. I wasn't going to cry, no I'm stronger then that! My lower lip quivers. I finally burst into tears.

" What's going on in here? Ganon snarled. His expression went from pissed to worried in a matter of seconds. He instantly came to my aid. He caresses my cheek.

" Lets get you cleaned up… Dark Link go to bed…" Ganon led me out of the room. I slowly wave bye to Dark Link. He looked like was going to pop a vain. Ganon took me into his personal bathroom. He placed me on the counter.

" Stay…" He ordered. I swing my legs as I waited for him to grab what was needed. Then he came back, and he had a towel. I groaned. I let him undress me; he then hoists me into the tub. He slowly pours water on my head.

" I was tinking…" I spoke, not caring about my choice of words. Ganon scrubbed my head, but was still being gentle as he did so. I cross my eyes I stare at a bubble that had landed on my nose. I blew it off, watching it float away. Then it popped, I giggled innocently.

" So yah… I was tinking of you guys calling me shadow…" I spoke nervously. He looks at me and gives me a loving smile. I became excited once realizing that he was allowing me to have the new nickname. I settle down as he continues to clean me.

" It suites you…" He spoke calmly. I hop out of the tub, to feel a rush of cold air go past my body. I shivered… I mean I am still naked. Ganon grabs me by the arm and wraps the towel around me. He throws me onto his shoulders and heads back to his room. I mean our room, since I mostly slept in his room now. He puts me down and throws some clothes of mine onto my bed. I pull my boxers on, while he got dressed in his nightclothes.

" So you'll call me Shadow?" My expression was so innocent and cute, no one could say no. He gave me a light noogie, and just laughed. I laugh happily.

" Yah... Sure Shadow…" His voice sounded like he was truly happy. He climbed into his bed. I quickly jump onto the mattress. He grabs me by the waist playfully, and tucks me in.

" Good night Shadow…" He kissed my forehead. I smiled tiredly. I snuggle close to his warm body.

" Good night…" I kiss his cheek.

Dark Link's P.O.V.

I was in an abandon village, bodies scattered everywhere. My hands stained with murder.

" Why Dark Link?" Dark cried out. I swung my sword, slicing her neck. Her blood smeared all over the place. One by one I killed off the ones I once thought that loved me, that cared for me. Then he stood before me clapping.

" Very good!" He cackled. I snarled. He has no right to speak to me! I lunge at him slicing his head clean off.

I watch as his head roles onto the floor, his body dropping to the dead grass lifeless. I felt my limbs be held back by what felt like chains. I look down to see the very shadows that I use to do most things were consuming me! I fell through the shadows, floating in what was pure darkness. The only sounds were the screams of dying people.

Then I hit something, I winced. I had hit a mirror; the glass cracked puncturing my skin. I stare into the mirror to only be disgusted by what I saw.

" No." I felt sick to my stomach. I looked into the mirror to see an image of myself, except it was covered in the blood of my family. I look above my head to see blood seeping through the cracks and holes in the ceiling. The blood stained my clothes.

I was just about to give up hope when a boy with a fairy appeared.

" Take my hand!" He reached out to me. I try and reach but was brought back to reality instead. My chest heaved, my breathing labored.

" He looks just like me…" My voice sounded dry and raspy. My body trembled as I slowly fell back to sleep.


	4. Its just a lie

Chapter 4 Its just a lie

Azul's P.O.V.

I slowly and quitely snuck out of that dreadful cave. I was sick and tired of being pampered. It made me want to scream... No implode! I escape the cave and tavel far away from Zora's Domain, somewher I'll be a normal Zora.

/2days later/ I was no longer in my home land of Hyrule, I was in a unknow territoy called Temina. I layy down on a soft patch of grass near clear glissining water. I was in this area with a whole bunch of Gorons. I didn't have the chance to ask anybody what this place was called.

" Who are you? Why do you look so differents from the other Zora's?" A unframiliur voice asked. I peek my good eye open and glance uo, to see too bird people. For some reason I felt like like I had to run becasue I was going to be eatin.

" We are Rito's... My names Cloud... This is my younger twin Sky." Cloud soke politly. I had noticed that Sky was blind. He just plops down right next to me.

" I'll be right back! Sky... Don't kill the kid!" Cloud ordered, he then runs off. I lay back down staring off into the clouds. Sky also lays down, except he stares at me instead. It felt very awkward to have a blind kid stare at you.

" My names Azul..." I smiled kindly. I think he was asleep cause he sure looked like it! I was about to get up and leave this jerk when he pulled me back down on top of him. I lay against his chest, feeling it rise and fall.

' OMG!' My mind was racing with so many unfamiliur feelings. But they wernt bad feelings, they were good feelings.

" Stay... I wont hurt you ... Your to beautiful to hurt..." I was shocked. No one except Prince Ralis was aloud to call me beautiful. His voice sounded so sleak and smooth it made my whole body tingle. We talked for hours, mostly about our lifes and what we did.

Sky was the first friend I've accually ever had. And I was never gonna let that change.

Its been a month sincen my incounter with Sky and Cloud. I felt this horrible feeling in my chest, as if my heart was crumbling from the little I got to see of Sky.

" What is this unbarable pain!" I cried out, my tears staining my blue scales. I was staying with the Zora's in Termina now, I couldn't go back with Prince Ralice still wanting me! I sat on the cliff having a perfect view of the stage, a popsicle in hand.

" Is this seat taken?" Sky smiled widely. He ploped down right beside me, he also had a popsicle. It looked to be sea salt flavored, just like mine. I stared at him utturly confused.

" Sky... If you're blind, then how do you always know where your going?" I fowned, Sky only laughed at me, or my question... I wasn't quite sure about him. I became even more confues, and now a bit hurt by his actions. He looked at, his smile brightining anyones rainy day, like mine...

" I have this special ability where the images of the objects infront and around me appear in my mind." He spoke smoothly. I was amazed; he was so cool... And hot.

" So you can see what I'm doing right now?" I asked slowly moving my hand towards his. He slowly nodded his head; moving his hand towards mine. That's when the concert began, we both looked down hand in hand.

Light's P.O.V.

I ran; running from all my fears, including myself. The moonlights was my only guide, I knew I was gonna die.

" LIGHT!" Ganon cackled. He was on that damn black stalien. I continue running, the dreadful pain blinding me. But that soon changed, as I fell into a darkness.

" Augh!" I clench my eyes closed. This was it, this was the end. It was time to give up. I was going to die for real this time. My body then stops; as if all time had frozen. I notice a boy on a ebony horse ca ldded in geen, aided by a blue fairy.

" LINK!" I screamed in pure terror. I felt a comfurting motion be rubbed on my back. The warm arms embracing my trembling figure.

" D-Dark Link?" I was terrified. I stare into his loving eyes. He hugged me, rocking my back and forth.

" Its alright... I'm here now..." He cooed. He meant it; he was here to stay.

Dark's P.O.V.

I layed in my bed bawling. I felt so alone. LIght had Dark Link, Ichrio had Ganon. I had nothing, no one to love or cherrish... I climbed out of my bed, staring into my mirror.

" I HATE YOU!" I smashed it... My skin punctured by the shards of it. My family ran into the room, I only layed on the floor crying, no weeping.

" DARK!" Ichiro cried. Ganon scooped me up, gently placing me back into the safety of my bed. He carasses my face lovingly.

" I-I'm sorry..." My voice trembled, my whole body shook. I watch as Dark Link carefully upstracts the shards of mirror from my skin. He then bandages me up.

" Dark..." His voice sounded cold, almost distant. I notice everyone but Dark Link and I had left. He firmly held my hands.

" IM SORRY!" I creid. The least I expected was for him to hug me. He soothingly rubbed my back. I calmed down. Its was strange, because he made me feel loved.

" Dark... Dont do this... I love you..." Hspoke as if from a story book.

Ichiro's P.O.V.

~ 8 years later~ I collapsed in my bed crying my eyes out. I had just been informed that Ganon was killed.

" Shadow?" Light spoke. I had also been informed that Dark Link was also killed. I knew how heart broken he was now with out his lover...

" I-I miss them!" I cried, Light embraces me. He bursts into tears.

" Me too Ichiro... Me too..." He cried. Light already knew how 'envolved' i was with Ganon, and i knew how 'envolved' he was with Dark Link.

"Wu-wheres Dark?" I asked. His eyes widen. We ran to her room, to find her on her floor dead.

" DARK!" I screamed. I collapsed. It was only Light and I left now. But then it happens. Light fell to the ground dead.

" LIGHT!" I screamed once again. I fell to the blood stained floor bawling my eyes out. Thats when reality stuck me again, just like that one time.

" NOOO!" I screamed. I felt Ganon kiss me passionately.

" I'm here... Don't you cry love..." He spoke soothingly.

Link age 16

Light age 17

Dark age 14

Ichiro ahe 15

Dark Link age 18


	5. Congrats!

Chapter 5 Congrats!

Ichiro's P.O.V.

" DAMNIT WHERES GANON!" I screamed in rage. I've been having mood swings, so he problably hid from me. I pased back and forth, biting my thumb nale in annoyance.

" DAMNIT!" I screamed once again. Thats when a projectile hit me in the back of the head, making me cut my rant short.

" OW!" I burst into tears. I hear my door be kicked down by Ganon... again.

" WHO THE FUCK HURT SHADOW!" His voice driping pure venom. I continued crying now knowing that I could get away with anything; even murder. I felt all the air be knocked out of me once Ganon threw me over his shoulder, as if I was a sack of potatos.

" GANON!" I shrieked. He ran out of my room, to who knows where! I felt my body be thrown onto a bed, pacificly Ganon's. I hear the click of his lock. Great I'm locked in...

" I'm gonna do away with you now!" He cackled insanely. I felt blood burst from my nose. I began to feel dizzy and nauseous. Ganon gently carassed my face.

" Are you alright love?" He spoke out of worry. I puke all over his bed, not caring what he would say at the time. He smacked me, my face burning at the hit.

" What the fuck Shadow!" He snarled, his nostruls flaring indicating his rage. I burst into tears from all the yelling.

" Shadow... Im so sorry..." He embraced my trembling figure. He rocked me in a soothing rhythm. Thats when the whole castle became quite, as if everything was in harmony with each other.

" I'm pregnant..." I whispered so softly, afraid if heard. Ganon hit the bed in a dead faint. I role my eyes.

Azul's P.O.V.

Sky was the very first person to say I love you; but that was years ago. All in the past to be forgotten. I once again was pampered by all the other Zora's, in both Termina and Zora's Domain. All because of this stupid ability I had to lay eggs. Every male Zora I knew was trying to get me in bed, even some females! And the worst of all... Prince Ralis was also.

" AZUL!" Ralis yelled out my name. I scrambled to my feet darting out of my room. I hate it when ever a Zora is in heat, especially Ralis. It happes to the Gorons Ritos and Zoras. Once there of a certain age they go into heat, and when that happens they will chase down whomever they had chosen. It will happen three times a year, which sucks for me. I dart out of Zora's Domain, escaping through the passage underwater. I quickly swim to the surface, then hurrying onto the beach. I ran across the sand, then the grass. All the way out of Lake Hylia; I never looked back, not once.

" AZUL!" Ralis's voice echoed from affar. I noticed that I had run all the way to the Great Sea. I look back spotting Ralis racing towards me. I made a disgusted face and dove into the ocean.

/4 days later/ I washed up on a island unknown to myself. I couldn't look because I felt as if my body was still underwater. I slowly stand, unable to move from that very spot then.

" CLOUD!" A teenage boy laughed. I slowly open my eyes to see a fairy boy that was clad in green, with some funky hat on.

" LINK!" Cloud smiled kindly. I feel everything slip away, as my sight blurs. I collapsed on the hot sand. I heard someone yell my name. There voice adding a smile to my face once I passed out. I later wake up in someones arms.

" Oh! Azul you're alright!" Cloud smiled warmly. I notice the arms belonged to Sky, my childhood love. He gave me a loving smile.

" So your Azul that Sky is always talking about... You're quite popular around Dragon Roost Island..." The hero spoke with a grin plastered on his face. I was embarrassed at how I was now spoken about 24/7. Sky blushes looking away towards the water. Cloud snickered problably amused by all of this.

" My names Link..." Link smiled putting his hand out. My eyes widen in surpise. I bow down for who he was. Link scratches his head in embarrassment.

" We're under attack!" A Rito squaked. Sky helped me up off the piping hot sand.

" ALRIGHT QUILL!" Cloud yelled. Cloud takes off into the air flying upwards.

' So they learned how to fly...' I smiled to myself. Instead of flying Sky hid us in a hallway made of stone. He pressed me up against the rock, his eyes trailing my body. And then it finally happened; he kissed me.

" You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that." Sky gasped releasing my lips. A huge grin was plastered on my face, as I was in a daze. Sky laughed softly leaning his forehead against my own. Then an explosion was heard.

" LINK!" A teenage boy gawked. Link looked uttrly surprised.

" Light!" Link smiled happily. They hugged each other in a friendly way. I had noticed others with this 'Light' fellow. I notice a male that had a strong resemblance to Link. And a pregnant dude.

Link's P.O.V.

I notice a girl hidden behind Ganon... Wait Ganon!

" GANON!" I snarled dargerously. He didnt glance at me. He was to focused on the pregnant guy. My eyes widen taking a second glance.

" I thought I killed you!" I roared. He glared daggers at me. I then notice Dark Link, holding Light's hand.

" Your the boy in my dreams!" The girl cried out in happieness. She had beautiful red eyes, and pail skin. And her hair was so lush and pretty in the sunlight. I was totaly head over heels for this chick!

" ... Dark..." She smiled cutely. I kiss her hand just like in fairy tales Saria read to me in my childhood years. I introduce myself, making her giggle in a bubbly way. I notice that Sky and Azul had disapeared, my eyes widen.

" Your funny... And I like that..." Dark giggled softly. I smiled exitedly.

' SHE LIKES ME!' I smiled to myself. I had fallen in love and I just met her. She led me over to Ganon as I was in my own little world. I snapped out of it as he called my name.

" You..." I hissed, Ganon just glares back. Then I noticed how 'close' he was to that guy.

" Link... This is Ganon, and Ichi- I mean Shadow!" Dark smiled kindly, unaware that I already knew Ganon. I only nod my head, keeping my mouth shut.

" So your her father?" I gawked. Ganon smirks evily. I freaked out.

" Stop that!" Dark smacked him on the arm. He scuffles at the ground. I role my eyes. I glance over towards Light to find him making out with Dark Link. I shuttered wishing I hadnt witnessed it.

" Wheres that fish guy?" Dark asked lokking around. I blushed furiesly. I scratch my head nervously. Great now how had to tell her that they were screwing around... Literaly!

" They're having sex..." Ichiro yawned. My eyes widen, how long has he been awake! Dark giggled, her cheeks a tint of rose.

" You guys do that all the time!" She giggled. They all looked embarrassed except Ichiro. I coughed nervously my cheeks a shade of pink now. Then Sky and Azul returned to the group, looking as if they were rolling around on the sand.

" Sky..." Azul sounded a bit scared. Sky kisses his forehead showing him that it was alright. I couldn't help but smile, they were cute together.

" Sky... I-I..." He fainted. Sky freaked. He ran inside Dragon Roost Island.

/Sky's room/ " Wake up blue!" Sky's voice showed all of his emotions to us. I watch the seen before me, it was saddening. Dark's body shook, I hugged her lovingly.

" Hush now love... Everythings going to alright... You'll see..." I cooed; her body was so small compared to mine.

Azul's P.O.V.

I wake up once again, but this time in a comfy bed.

" Wu-what happened?" My voice quaked. Only Cloud and Sky were in the room. Everyone problably went to bed since it was now dark out.

" Wheres everyone else?" I pouted. Sky smiled somberly. I was so confused! Cloud left the room.

" Sky I have to tell you something... Something important..." I spoke sternly. I felt him carass my cheek. I then felt the tip of his thumb againts my scar.

" How did you get this..." He spoke out of boredom. The scar covered my left eye, even though I no longer had it.

" You had it when I met you... Eight years ago..." His voice showing a bit of worry now. I stare into his eyes, even though he was blind. He kissed the my scar, it had felt... Nice...

" He gave it to me..." My body trembled. Sky carassed me, kissing me, telling me its alright. I arched my back moaning slightly. He kissed my neck, biting it; then lapping up the blood.

" Who?" He purred, nuzzling my neck. My frame quaked as I burst into tears. I had to tell him who did it; who left this sickening scar on my face!

" Prince Ralis! He tried to rape me... So I fought back..." I cried into his chisled chest. Sky placed a kiss to my forehead. Rocking me as if I were a small child. I yawned tiredly. He kissed the tip of my nose.

" I'll kill him..." His voice dark and menicing. My eyes widen, he wasnt serious... Right? I trembled in fear. Afraid of his power. His expression changed going back to the normal Sky.

" So what happened? Why di you faint?" He asked sternly. I fiddled with his braids nervously. I tried to speak, but instead croaked. I clear my throat.

" !" I spoke making sure he couldnt understand a single word. He scratched his head.

" What?" He spoke like a idiot. But he was my idiot, and I wouldnt change that for anything in the world.

"/Sigh/ Sky... I have this ability where I can lay eggs..." I sqeezed my eyes closed afraid of his reaction. He hit the floor out cold. I tole my eyes, he's such a drama queen!

" So does that mean you might be pregnant?" Cloud squaked. I freaked, I might accually be pregnant. I run around the room hyperventalating.

" You cant be serious!" Sky gawked. I looked at him surprised. I then burst into tears. It might be true, but actleast Sky is the father. I couldnt live with myself if Ralis or someone else was.

/next day/ I woke up to Sky proding at my stomach. I felt nauseous, I shout at him to stop. He would stop rambling on about ruppees and babies. So I smacked him.

" I take it your pregnant..." Sky hissed, rubbing his head. I pat his head, as if he were my pet. He smiles idioticly.

" Your lucky you're cute..." I smirked, getting up to leave the room. As I walk away I could here Sky protesting. I laughed to my self, not looking were I was going. Because the next thing I knew I collided into someone. I fell on my butt, the stranger only stunned.

" Yo I'm so sorry dude!" A Rito crindged. He grabbed my wrist and hoisted me up onto my feet. Our eyes meeting. I blushed madly.

" My names Spiro..." Spiro winked, I laughed. He shakes my hand, but not letting go.

" Azul..." I smiled kindly. We walked around the island, Spiro showing me where everything was. He had also intraduced me to there leader. We had stayed with each other throughout the day, until Sky appeared. He warned Spiro to never speak to me again or else. And then dragged me away back to his room.

Sky's P.O.V.

" I dont want you talking to Spiro!" I snarled in rage. I only glare at Azul. He snorted.

" I'll speak to whomever I please!" He poked my chest. I growled dangerously. He was trying to piss me off... And it was working.

" You'll listen to whatever I tell you to do!" I shoved him, pressing him up against a wall.. My body towering a foot higher then him.

" Your not my master..." His breath smelled like vanilla. I smiled slightly. He came closer to my face, his hot breath going into my ear.

" Admit it... You love me..." His breath tickled my ear. I snort at his remark. I then notice how wrong our position was. I smirked evily.

" Maybe... Maybe not... It depends on whether you love me back..." I spoke calmly. He looked up at me. His eyes glimmering in the sunlight. I dip my head down.

" Say it..." My breath smelling musky. Our faces grew closer and closer each second, the distance also closing in. I crashed my lips against his. I try and make the kiss passionate. He pulls away panting.

" Alright... I love you Sky!" He crashed his lips on mine. I smirked into the kiss. I had finally won.


	6. A new light

Chapter 6 A new light

Light's P.O.V.

Dark Link and I were wondering through Ganon's castle. He decided to be mean and ordered us to grab something of his.

" Find it?" Dark Link appeared out from the shadows. I jump, almost having a heart attack. He laughed nervously, problably embarrassed. He escaped back into the shadows.

" Hast thou been free yet?" The Great Deku Trees voice echoed through the hallway. I look around afraid. I then became angry. I stood, acting high and mighty.

" Dark Link this isn't funny! The jokes over come out!" I roared at the shadows. Then I felt a dreadful pain enter my body, throwing me back into the stone wall. I try and scream but my voice was gone.

" Hast thou found thy hero inside ye self?" He asked again. I shook my head, now knowing that it was all his doing; and not Dark Link's. My body felt as if it was being consumed by a light of unknown power.

" Thy must find thou hero deep inside ye self... Then thy will finally be happy with thy own life..." His words echoed. Those words replayed over and over again burning into my soul. It was so confusing, and fritining.

" Wu-what hero!" My voice cracked. The Deku Tree only laughed. Which I didnt even know was possible, I mean he's a tree!

" Thou must prove thy self that ye can do good..." His voice grew more distant. I reach my hand out hoping to grasp what wasnt there. I needed to know more!

" Wu-wait dont go!" I coughed. But it was all to late, the Deku Tree was gone. I punch the wall in pure defeat.

" DAMNIT!" I snarled. What did he mean by that I must prove to my self that I can do good! I groaned sliding down the wall, my face burried in my hands.

" Next time I see a tree... I'm burning it..." I mumbled to myself. I then felt a ghostly hand on my shoulder. I screamed, my voice sounding like a girls. I whip my head around to smack foreheads with Dark Link.

" OW!" We both said in pain. I rubbed my sore head, tears building up slowly. I glance up to see a large red mark on Dark Link's forehead. I burst out in laughter, Dark Link uttrly confused. But that soon changes because he also broke out into laughter.

" Your forhead!" We both laughed out. I wipe the tears from my eyes, my laughter dying down.

" You alright?" He asked still giggling. I smiled at how concerned he was about me. I hug him, not having a very good balance. I toppled on top of him, both of us blushing madly.

" Th-this is awkward..." I stuttered looking at his chest. He agreed, not even able to glance at me. I get off Dark Link, both of our faces beat red. But I was soon back on top of him as he wrapped his arms around me. I giggled innocently.

" You so cute when you giggle like that..." He whispered. I felt his tongue on my ear, my body shuddering by the seductive touch. I lean into him, his hips grinding against mine.

" D-Dark Link... We need to f-find the itme..." I gapsed, my voice weak. He sucked on my ear, knowing how sensitive they were. He loured me down the hallway.

" Your mine..." He moaned loudly. He pushes me up against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist. He sucked on my neck, then plunging his teeth into the bare skin. I let out a low moan.

" You like that?" His voice low and sexy. I slowly nod my head, begging for him to continue. He fiddles with my belt, unlooping it. He hung; now nothing protecting my virginity. He tugged my black tunic off, throwing into the darkness of the hallway.

" You are like a rare... Fresh... Piece of meat..." His hands glided across my body. Leaving trailes of kisses everywher. I arch my back moaning out his name.

" Not yet..." He whispered into my ear. I whimpered, he was such a tease!

" WHAT ARE YOU TOO DOING!" Ganon boomed. Dark Link dropped me scrared by the sudden voice. My back was sliced open by the sharp edges of the stone wall. He stalks towards us, our fear feeding his rage. I cowered in fear.

" I told you to retreave an item... And instead you make out!" His voice growing louder each second. I sqeeze my eyes closed, my tears pouring out. Ganon then sighed sounding defeated. He knelt down, picking up my tattered figure.

" Yu-your bleeding!" He gasped. I was already unconsciounce.

/Back at Dragon Roost Island/ I felt a damp cloth against my cold skin.

" Light?" Dark Link spoke his voice sounding like he had been crying. My eyes flutter open by the sound of his voice. I smiled at him, my eyes having regret written in them. He embraced me into a hug, holding me as if I were about to disapeare.

" Dont scare me like that!" His voice trembled. His voice sounding like he was on the virge of crying. I hug him back feeling so guilty.

" I'm sorry..." I cried. Thats when it finally happened. Dark Link broke... His tears full of saddness stained my shirt. I've never seen him cry before, now that I have I felt like it was all my fault; which it was. He was the bravest person I've ever known, braver then Ganon himself. He burried his head into the crook of my neck, tightining his grip against me.

" I promise... I'll never leave you..." My tears mixed with his own.

~Next day~ I woke up to find Ichiro fast asllep on my floor. I try to get up, it seemed Dark Link was latched onto me like a leech.

" Ichiro?" I spoke calmly. He glanced up still half asleep. He shuffled his feet over to my bed. He looked well... Like crap! I place my ahnd to his forehead.

" Your a little warm... I'm taking you back to your room." I pry Dark Link off of me. I led Shadow back to his room. Before I could even enter his stomach growled.

" We're hungry..." He mumbled fiddling with the strings to his pj pants. I had no choice, he and the baby need the nutrients. We walk to the dinning room. I told him to stay here, I then enter the kitchen making our breakfust. When I returned I found Sky and Azul parked at the table. I sighed deeply. This was going to be a very, long day.

It was now 12 in the afternoon, and I havnt seen Link or Dark once. Ichiro was still refusingto enter his room, so I gave up.

" Light?" Shadow sounded sad. I turn around to face him, to find him stuck in his own shirt half way on. I sighed.

" Come here..." I gestured him to come here. He waddles over, I pull the shirt down. His face was flushed from embarrassment. He was now 6 months pregnant, so now he needed help with almost everything.

" Why are we staying on Dragon Roost Island?" He asked innocently. I open my mouth to only close it. I scratch my head confused. I really didnt know why. I grab his hand, dragging him to Ganon's room. But I had to slow down because he was struggling to keep up. We finally get to his door. I knock a couple of times.

" Yes?" Ganon's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. I enter his room without him saying we could. I plop myself on his bed, Shadow just went straight into his arms. They're so cute together.

" Why are you too here?" Ganon spoke as politly as possible. While Shadow was in la la land I decided it was time to piss Ganon off. I blew the strand of hair out of my face. A bored expression plastered on.

" Well... We were wondering why we are still on Dragon Roost Island... I mean... YOU HAVE A FUCKING CASTLE!" I yelled all in Ganon's face. Ganon stood there like a complete idiot. I burst out laughing.

" Pack your things..." He snarled. I strut out of his room, and all the way back to my room. I pack my things just like I was told.

/Night/ " We'll come and visit!" Azul hollered. We waved goodbye, as we sailed away. Dark waved to Link. She looked like she was dying inside. I walk over to her and hug her.

" You'll see him again... Just you wait..." I smiled sadly. She cried into my tunic. This was hard for everyone, even me...

Dark's P.O.V.

I watch as we sail farther and farther away. I felt like I just lost everything, and I was in total darkness with no way out. I was problably going to ever see Link again!

" DARK!" Dark Link hollered my name. I glance at him, he was wanting me to come inside. I now knew where my place was... And that was with my family.

" Dig in!" Ganon declared.

/Midnight/ I toss and turn unable to grasp my sleep. I climb out of my hammock, sneeking out onto the deck. I climb into the birds nest area, picking up the telescope. I look out into the night sky of the horizen.

" Dark..." A voice echoed through the wind. I accidently drop the telescope, looking around afraid. But I had found nothing... I glance up at the night sky. The moon and stars the only happieness I had right now.

" Courage..." The voice spoke again. I notice a green light off in the horizen. I rub my eyes, not believing what I had just witnessed. I look again, to see it was gone...


	7. Song of Time

Chapter 7 Song of time

Link's P.O.V.

I had awoken in my room located in the Kokiri Forest. I felt the presence of Navi near my head.

"Link! The Great Deku Tree wants you..." Navi frowned. I shoo her away hoping to get more sleep.

"NOW LINK!" She tugged my hair. I groaned, slowly feeling the grogginess wearing off. I climbed out of the comfurt of my bed. And prepared myself for the gaurdian of the forest.

(Deku Tree) "Come here Link..." The Deku Tree spoke. I slowly pace towards him. He looked distrought; like something bad was or had happened. I felt a bad feeling deep in my gut.

"I must teach thie an important melody... Ye must use its powers to save Hyrule..." His voice echoed throughout the forest. I quickly take my Orcarina out, and place the instrument to my lips. The melody echoed off the wind. I coppied it.

"That is thie Song of Time..." He declared.(**Yes I know Zelda is the one that teaches him the Song of Time, and not the Great Deku Tree!**) I play the melody, unaware of the powers hidden within its soft notes. I felt the grass disappeare from beneath my feet. I cry out, as my body plundges into the portal of time.

"Good luck Link! Ye will need it!" Were the last words that were spoken to me. I felt my body collide with a soft patch of grass. I look around utterly confused. It looked as if nothing had happened.

"Ye hast save me! Please accept thie stone of thou forest!" The Deku Tree cheered. I watch as the spiritual stone flutters down from the protection of his branches. It gave off a pure aura once in my hands.

"Thie must save art Hyrule..." The Deku Tree stated. I gaze at him or it... I stand and pay my respects to the Deku Tree. As I leave the clearing I gently place the stone into my belt. Before I closed the little pouch I noticed two medallions, one green and one yellow.

"Thou must collect thie rest!" His voice echoed joyfully. I close my eyes deep in thought. I stood on the bridge that divided the forest from Hyrule Field. I was beginning a brand new adventure, with new dangers and mysteries locked within. I open my eyes, I had a determined expression. There was no turning back...

I set foot into Hyrule Field, this was wear my journey begins. I make my way towards Lake Hylia, hoping to find what was needed.

"Who goes there?" A Zora yelled. I hault, beginning to wonder why I wasn't wanted here. I spun on my heel to make eye contact with a Zora. Well sorta; you couldnt see the Zora's eyes. I gaze at the Zora with black scales, noticing he was motioning for more to come out. I watch as three more appear, all with multi-colored scales between them. A male with red scales glared at my very presence. Another male the tallest of the small bunch had turquoise scales. And the last one which seemed to be the only female had bubbly pink scales.

"Why are you here?" The female Zora asked, she spoke with a kind heart. I felt this odd feeling that I know them somehow. They motioned me to follow them. I was confused so I decided to listen.

"What happened to the lake?" I asked gazing at what used to be a lake full of pure water. The red Zora snarled at me. I groaned, my sholders slumping. These Zora's freakin hate me! I female Zora slows down so she could walk beside me. I glance from the corner of my eye to see her staring up at me. She had this goofy grin on her face.

"My names Bubbles." She bounced, causing the jewels on her head to clink together. I gaze into her eyes, which were oddly colored for a Zora. She had one blue eye which was as blue as Lake Hylia. And one green eye which reminded me of the grass in Kokiri Forest. Bubbles seemed to be a bit to bubbly. But I could tell she has a good heart, she just need a little gidance.

"The one with turquoise scales is Turk!" She made her eyes shifty, like she was about to tell a secret.

"...Dont worry...He's nice...Most of the time..." She giggled loudly. I laughed nervoulsy, this girl is weird. We continued to walk by one another. I felt her tug on my hat. I grip it so she wouldnt pull it off.

"The short one with black scales is Damian...Dont joke about his height...Or he'll beat you up..." She frowned. My eyes widen. A squirt like that? HA! My head flung back as I laugh at what she had said. Her bubbly mood disappeared and was replaced by seriousness.

"The one at the front with the red scales is Milo...He's our leader and the oldest..." She spoke calmly, which I think was kinda creepy. I glance at Milo and shrugged. He looked like a total prick to me. But I wasn't going to say that to his face...Yet.

We had finally come appone the entrence to Zora's Domain. I close my eyes, letting the old memories floud my mind. I listen as Bubbles plays a sweet melody. My eyes widen as the waterfall slowed down; almost to a complete stop. We jumped through the waterfall. As we walked deeper into the domain I noticed a horrible truth. The domain I knew and loved was now frozen.

"Wu-what happened!" I asked, feeling a bit of sadness in my heart. They didnt answer, they didnt even look at me. I frowned, I knew something bad happened.

"Ganon...Thats what happened!" Milo snarled. I became confused, was he blaming me? My confusion was soon replaced by rage. I finally figured out what the Deku Tree wanted me to do.

"I'll save them..." I promised to the four pre-teens. Bubbles wraps her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

/Next day/ I was travling towards my next destination. Death Mountain. Thats where the next stone awaits, and the next medallion. I soon come appon Kakariko Village. I move through the many stands of goods, continuing towards Death Mountain. As I enter the path I noticed that there wasnt a Goron in sight. I quickly make my way to Goron City. I gasped, everyone was gone.

"GO AWAY!" A little Goron cried. It threw rocks at me. I cover my face with my arm, and snarled in annoyance.

"STOP IT!" I cracked. The Goron instantly stopped. I watch as his the rocks fall to the ground.

"Where are all the others?" I asked, slowly gaining my sanity. The Goron bursts into tears, causing me to lose my sanity once again.

"Th-there all up inside the volcano!" He cried. I sighed. This can never be easy, can it? WHY CANT I JUST FOR ONCE BE ABLE TO WALK IN AND GET WHATS NEEDED AND GET THE HELL OUT! I turn, getting ready to leave, when he stopped me.

"My names Link..." He smiled. I groaned, and just walked away. I head towards the top. wanting to end this nightmare!

(After freeing the Gorons) "Thank you brother!" Darunia hugged me. I felt his rock arms crush my body. He let me go laughing insanely. He then placed the spiritual stone of the Earth in my hands, and a red medallion. I ran out of the city, afraid of them killing me. Now to the Water Temple. I made my way back to Kakariko Village. And realized that it was past 10 p.m. already. I finally felt the wearyness and pain in my body. I quickly ran into a random house, but ran out screaming after seeing a fugly ass spider.

I was now back in Hyrule Field. My body and mindy weary from my travels. I came appon a ranch, not carring as i entered. I hear a beautiful melody be sang. I follow the melody to a field of horses. I glance at a girl with orange hair in the middle, the music stopped.

"Who are you?" She spoke out of curiosity.. I walk up to her to get a better look at her. I scratch my head dumbfounded.

"My names Link." I smiled weakly. She smiled sweetly at me.

"My names Malon." Malon spoke. She seemed to have noticed my Orcarina because she was now pointing at it excitidly.

"Would you like to learn the melody?" Her eyes sparkled. I nod my head excitidly. I play the notes that were sung. I heard a galloping horse come towards us. I pet its snout.

"Her names Epona...She seems to have tooken a liking to you..." Malon frowned. Epona nodded her head, as if saying yes.

"You can have her..." Malon then walked off. My eyes glimmer in joy. I mount her back and ride off into the night. Hyrule looked different. I let Epona ride where she wanted. To tired to give a flying crap. I felt my eye lids droop, soon being consumed by sleep.

/Next day/ I awoke to find myself still on Epona. I glance around to shockingly find that we were at Lake Hylia.

"Stay..." I ordered hopping off. I dive into the lake. I was getting myself into something that would soon come back and bite me in the butt.

(Water Temple) (2 hours later) I bring the key to the lock, opening the door. I enter the room, to see a dead tree placed in the middle.

"Interesting..." I mumbled, slowly walking away from the door. /CLANG!/ I was locked in. I cursed under my breathe.

"Leave...You're not wanted here..." A female voice snarled. I spun around to meet face to face with a hooded female, under the tree. I unsheeth my sword and shield. She did the exact same thing. I charge at her, she did the same. Our swords clashed with great power. I snarled angerly, she snickered. I couldnt see her face, but I bet she was smirking.

"I told you...You're not wanted here...So leave..." She spoke calmly. I roared swinging my sword. She jumped up onto the weapon. Our faces only inches apart. I could feel her hot breathe against me. Thoughts began to cloud my mind.

"You're blinded by your emotions...Making you lose control of your own body and mind." She pushed me. I stumbled back, not losing my footing. I lunge at her, my own furey taking control. My sword collided with her shield. She only laughed.

"You'll never win like that!" She swung her sword, slicing my left bicep. I cringed. I swung my sword, once again missing my target. She did a barell roll spin and sliced my back.

"Augh!" I screeched. I drop my shield, falling to my knees. She kicked my shield away from my reach. I snarled grabbing her ankles. She shrieked as I pulled her downward. I pin her arms above her head.

"Wrong move..." She descended into the murky water. I gaped at her amazing power.

"Over here!" She giggled. I glance over my sholder to see her waving by the tree. I quickly recover my shield, and once again lunge at her. Our limbs flailing everywher. We both threw punches and kicks at each other.

"Give up!" I snarled, kneeing her in the stomach. She weezed. I threw her off of me. I tower over her body, my sword placed against her neck.

"Nu-uh-uh!" She laughed demonicly. Her feet collided with my stomach. I land on my butt. Before she could attack I threw my shield at her.

"Augh!" She screamed. She fell onto the murky watered floor. I threw against the trunk of the dead tree. Pinning my sword against her neck once again. I ever so lightly put pressure, making little dropplets of blood trickle down her pail skin. She clawed at my neck, begging for me to stop. I brought my sword to her stomach. She screams in agony as I plunge it deep into the sensitive flesh.

"I win..." I snarled, sheething my sword and shield. Her body fell to the floor, I glance at her disgusted. She smiled sadly, her body slowly sinking into the bloody water. And her hood finally uncovering her face.

"He's right...You only care for yourself..." Her body disappeared completely. The room slowly returns to its formal structure.

(2 hours later) I watch as the water rises in the lake. I now had all the spiritual stone and three medallions. I only two more medallions to collect. I mounted Epona and rode off into Hyrule Field. I came back to Kakariko Village to see a kid be thrown around by a ghost. The ghost notices my prescence and lunges. My mind became clouded in darkness.

(30 minutes later) "Hey wake up!" The boy shook me. I abrutely sat up, glaring at the child. My expressins saddens as I look at his facial features.

"Do-do I know you?" I asked puzzled. This boy looked like that girl I fought in the Water Temple. Except his skin was gray, and he had red high lights.

"No..." He stood up, and walked towards the graveyard. I got up and ran after him.

(Graveyard) I watch him enter the Shadow Temple. I ran after, also entering the forsaken temple. Unaware of the evil deep within.

(Shadow Temple) (3 hours later) I had just beat the temple, but I never found the boy. I exit the temple, to find it pouring down rain.

"Great..." I groaned tiredly. Just one temple left...


	8. Somewhat the truth

**I just wanna say thank you for all the reviews! I know its barrily any but that doesnt matter. **

**me: Sadly I dont own Zelda...**

**Link: Thank god! DX**

**Dark: XDDDDD**

**Ganon: I thought I was evil look at you!**

**me: I cant wait till you die! (cackles)**

**Ganon: (goes in emo corner)**

**Dark Link: Actleast she hasnt killed any of us yet...**

**Light: Yah yet... -_-**

**Shadow: Im to awesome to die!**

**me: Please review and enjoy! And Ganon I will kill you! Maybe not today but I. Will. Kill. You.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Somewhat the truth

Dark Link's P.O.V.

I sighed deeply in depression. Everything was ruined thanks to a so called hero!

"Hey are you done!" Light snarled in anger. Ever since that damn Song of Time everything is out of wack. We're all pure evil now... Except Dark and I. Light hates my guts, and Ichiro I mean Shadow is a heart broken fool. Ever since Ganon kicked us to the curb, and his son running away; he had finally gone insane.

"He's coming backl! I know it!" Shadow cackled mentally. I shook my head in disappointment, he used to be a fun person to hang with, but now he's just a depressed fool caught in the past. But deep down we all knew that the old Shadow was in there...Somewher. I sighed deeply rubbing at my eyes tiredly, I miss Dark.

"Why did she have to die..." I burry my head in my hands, hoping to wash away all my troubles.

We were next... We had no choice. Either die stopping Link, or face Ganon, we all chose to die trying.

We've been cooped up in this forsaken temple for a while now. Nothing to do... Except wait for his arrivale.

I slip into the shadows unnoticed. I wonder around the temple, not carring about the troubles placed upon my sholders. I soon come upon the entrance to see Link.

"HELLO!" Link cupped his hands, calling out.

I grasp my mouth, forcing myself not to asnwer back. I watch as he runs up to the huge bolder covering an important entrance. My eyes widen as I watch him grasp ahold of it and begn to lift it. How is this possible?

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Light screamed, tackling him to the dusty floor. I was filled with fear, knowing my lover could get hurt. Link swings his arm punching Light directly in the face.

"Get off of me! I don't even know you!" Link barked. My jaw drops, he doesn't remember us! Light had Link pinned, until Link turned the tables and kneed him in the stomach. I cringed, imagining his pain. I watch in horror as Link unsheets his sword. He had this sick expression upon his face, like he was wanting a blood bath.

"STOP!" A unfamiliar voice cried. I glance at a figure upon a large statue. Their identity concealed by a hood. she had the figure of Dark, except Dark is dead...

"Who are you!" Link spat, his tone filled with venom. She laughed, letting her hood fall agaisnt her back. My eyes were filled with tears, falling freely. It was Dark...She's alive!

"I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!" Link roared, his nostrils flaired out of anger. I gaze at how hurt she looked by his words, litteraly! her body looked like she was beaten to a bloody pulp.

"No... But you almost!" She appeared infront of him, slapping him. He looked utterly shocked, and she looked utterly pissed.

'Dude he's dead...' I shake my head. I havn't even showed myself yet. I glance at Light, to find him unmoving.

"LIGHT!" I screamed. I gasped out of fear, as everyone looked up at the chandelier.

I jump down, which was a **stupid **idea.

"AUGH!" I cried out in pain. I didn't land how you say _gracefully, _and instead I landed on my back; which I think is now broken.

"Oh so you finally found the temple?" A child asked, a grin plastered on his face. My eyes widen in shock. I try to get up, but wasn't able. I bite my lip, breaking throught the tender skin.

"O-Oscuro!" Shadow cried. Ichigo frowned at his mother. I then heard footsteps not far from us. I glance to where they were coming from.

"PERFECT YOU"RE ALL HERE!" Ganon cackled.

I sqeeze my eyes closed, feeling dizzy. I shouldn't have jumped. I felt Ganon place a loving hand to my forehead.

"You jumped off the chandelier didn't you?" Ganon raised an eyebrow, simply amused.

I nod my head embarrassed, casuing him to sigh heavily. I then noticed that Shadow was gone. I shot up off the ground, looking for where he had gone off to.

"SHADOW!" I called out. The answer I had gotten was one I wish I hadnt got. We heard a blood curtling scream, Shadow's scream to be precised. I stood, running throught the large hole Link uncovered. I gasp in horror. I stood before Shadow, except he was concealed within a crystal like prison. His expression showed his fear. I fall to my knees crying out his name.

"What happened!" Ganon appeared beside me, coming to a hault, his body trembling. Everyone else appeared. I swear I could still hear Shadow's screams.

"She's here..." Dark spoke darkly. I glance back at Dark.

"So... Does that mean one of us is next?" Light shrieked. I quickly stood, making my way towards Dark. I grasp her sholders, stairing her in the eyes. She smirked.

"Who's she?" I snarled, wanting a specific answer, my grip tightining. I refuse to lose another loved one!

"I promised I would never speak of her..." Dark looked guilty, her body quaking from her violent sobs.

"But... Oscuro knows her..." Her voice trembled. I glance around, Oscuro no where to be found.

Oscuro's P.O.V.

I ran through the temple chacing down Link. I knew Link was going for the boss. I have to stop him, I just have to!

"Link stop!" I yelled out to him. He didn't even acknoledge my precence. I snarled, not liking this one bit. Link turns quickly, making me lose sight of him. I punch the wall defeated.

"Ichigo..." A female voice echoed. I felt a cold chill run down my spine. There was only one person who could do that to me...I spun on my heel, to make eye contact with that exact person I feared the most.

"Suki..." I hissed. Her red eyes holding death. She smiled sweetly, making the stiches on her lips to look more menicing. Suki came closer to me, her light blue hair swaying as she moved. Our faces only a inch apart.

"Please don't hurt me!" I cried, cowering in complete fear. I closed my eyes for only a second, opening to see she was gone. I smelled a sick scent, the scent of blood. I glance upwards to see 'Light' written in blood. I rn throught the dark hallways, in search of Light.

"AHHH!" Light's scream echoed, sending shivers down my spine. I fall to my knees unalbe to go on any longer. I baanged my fist against the stone flooring, I finally met my match, I have givin up all hope. I can't stop her! Because of me...My family is dying!

"It's all my fault...I made Suki like this...God I'm so stupid!" I smackled myself. I felt lost, like I was floating within a sea of clouds. I had the chance to prove myself, and I failed greatly, I blew it! I let my tears fall, not caring of how weak I looked. I then felt the whole temple quake.

"Shit!" I hissed. I drt out of the temple.

(Outside) "Wheres Dark Link!" Dark cried. I look around afraid. I notice Link exiting the temple. I stalk up to him, my rage growing out of control. I raise my arm, socking him in the jaw.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I roared. I blamed him, and myself. I knew it was my fault...But I couldn't tell them yet.

Link's P.O.V.

I ws so confused. Why was I being blamed for defeating the boss. I glance around Ganon no where in sight.

"He's not here...He and my brothers are all at his castle." Dark gunted. I glance at her, this weird feeling filling my heart. She looked so familiar, like she was someone close to me not that long ago.

"Theres no time! We have to save Mommy!" Ichigo wacked me in the back. I hissed in pain, while he glared at me. I take my Orcarina out and play the prelude of light.

(Temple of Time) "HURRY!" Ighigo cried out. We quickly make are way towards Ganon's Castle. Its time I ended this for good. We charge full force at the castle. The doors flew into the darkness of the castle, its echo could still be heard. I ran ahead, leaving Dark and Oscuro behind.

"This is it..." I smirked dryly. I made my way up the castle, battling all types of dark creatures. Some bringing back old memories...


End file.
